Training Day
by Centuri Eagle
Summary: Who would win in a fight between Hawkgirl and Katma Tui? Do you even have to ask? HGxGL
1. Kat Fight

Training Day

Chapter 1 - Kat Fight

Hawkgirl and Diana watched as Batman and John sparred inside a boxing ring setup in the gymnasium of the Watchtower. Since both men were practicing their last ditch martial arts skills John did not use his power ring and Batman did not use any of his gadgets. Though Batman retained his familiar mask cowl they both wore only boxing gloves and shorts, and wore no shoes. It was a well balanced kickboxing session of two minute rounds with a little rest in between. 

Both women watched avidly the athletic prowess of the two competitors. It was somewhat thrilling to see how both men sparred intensely in the absence of their usual powerful weapons of combat. After twenty agreed rounds of flips, kicks, punches and throws the two shook hands and agreed that they had had a mutually beneficial experience.

As John jumped over the ropes and out of the ring Hawkgirl greeted him with a towel and a water bottle.

"You didn't look to bad in there, Lantern," she said while wiping his chest and back. "Learn anything new?"

"Yeah," said John after taking a quick squirt from the bottle. "Batman's one tough old dude."

They both laughed and looked to see Batman shadow boxing in the ring while Diana watched him.

"Well, I'm going to hit the showers," said John.

"Let me help you out of those," Shayera offered and proceeded to unlace John's gloves.

When John had departed Hawkgirl took a look at the heavy training bag suspended from the ceiling and gave it an impromptu roundhouse kick that resounded with a solid "Whump!"

"Hey, Hawkgirl," Batman called from within the ring. "Why don't you put on the gloves and spar with me for a few rounds. Let's see how you fight without the mace. I also want to see how you fight when you can't fly. You might break a wing someday or get in an unarmed fight in some enclosed space."

"You've already gone several rounds with John," Hawkgirl said. "It wouldn't be fair."

"She's probably just scared," said a voice from behind Hawkgirl. "These Thanagarians are supposed to be tough, but judging by her wings she's just a little 'chicken'. Ha-ha!"

Hawkgirl whirled around in a fury to see Katma Tui standing at the entrance to the gym, still laughing. Shayera was more than livid when she walked up to the apparently untimidated Green Lantern and stood mere inches from her face.

"You wanna try me?" Hawkgirl snarled barely able to contain her rage.

"As a matter of fact I do, Chickie." Katma walked smoothly around Hawkgirl and floated over the ropes into the ring. "Batman will you be my second?"

Batman appraised the situation and smiled. "Sure. No power ring?"

"No," said Katma confidently as she took off her power ring and handed it to Batman. She then turned and regarded Hawkgirl who was now flying into the ring. "I won't need it."

J'onn, who had come into the gym behind Katma Tui, agreed to be Hawgirl's second and began helping her put on John's sparring gloves. 

"Hawkgirl," J'onn said as he taped up her hands before lacing up the gloves. "There is something I think you should know." 

"Not now, J'onn. I'm gonna knock her block off." Shayera looked over her shoulder to see Katma dancing back to forth to warm up as Batman laced up her gloves.

"She asked about the relationship between you and John," J'onn began again. 

Hawkgirl looked at J'onn and smiled. "And?" she asked. "Lace them good and tight. I want her to feel each punch."

"And she seemed to be aware of the Thanagarian custom of competing for partners," J'onn continued. "About how a woman on Thanagar has the right to hand-to-hand combat with any other woman who might wish to challenge her relationship with a chosen male."

"And she understands that?" Hawkgirl asked with surprise. "This is perfect."

"I sense that she thinks that you are, if you will forgive the expression, intruding in on her 'territory."

"Her terriritory?" Hawkgirl scoffed. "Why that stuck up prima donna. Who does she think she is? If anyone is intruding…"

"She seems to be quite competitive in this regard," J'onn interrupted. "I don't think she is comfortable with your relationship with John while she still has… I sense jealousy."

"Well she shouldn't have left then," Hawkgirl smiled slyly. "Now she is the challenger to what I have, and I have the right to defend."

"Be careful, Hawkgirl," J'onn advised. "She is quite determined to eliminate you by your own practices. She appears to be quite knowledgeable about you.

"Then she should know that female hawks are the most competitive of the avian species," Shayera used her right leg to send three quick side kicks into the air to warm up. "Don't you see ,J'onn? I could not have asked for a better scenario. I knew she was going to try to cause problems from the moment I laid eyes on her. Now I can pound that arrogant ring bearer into the ground and have her completely out of the picture finally."

Diana, acting as referee, met Hawkgirl and Katma in the center of the ring.

"Okay, you know the rules." Diana began. "No biting, hair-pulling, eye gouging and no flying. Protect yourself at all times."

When the first bell sounded the two fighters met in the middle and Hawkgirl threw a straight right that missed Katma very cleanly. Katma countered with a right cross that hit Shayera in the side of head and sent her flying into the restraining ropes. 

"This is going to be easier than I thought," Katma laughed as Hawkgirl straightened up and threw two alternating side kicks that missed their target as Katma dodged away. "Your street fighting is no match for a real professional, you silly goose."

"Is that so?" Hawkgirl asked while advancing forward to line up Katma for a solid strike. "Then why would you say it is that I already have defeated a bar full your Green Lantern 'professionals?' Huh?" 

Hawkgirl threw a right roundhouse kick that Katma rapidly ducked under. As Shayera's foot came down Katma pushed out a quick sweep that knocked Hawkgirl off balance and to the ground.

"I would say," Katma said standing over Hawkgirl with hands on her hips. "That that was because I wasn't there, bird brain."

Hawkgirl shot up quickly and charged Katma Tui, grabbed her, and pushed her into the ropes. Katma slid to the left, and as she quickly sidestepped, threw a quick jab that connected with the right side of Hawkgirl's chin as Shayera turned to face her rapid opponent.

"That's for you, little birdy," Katma goaded.

Hawkgirl lashed out with a right cross that if it had connected would have knocked her competitor out cold, but Katma had the length of the ring to her back and just retreated with well honed agility.

"You are too awkward and clumsy," Katma laughed. "Instead of hawk they should call you Ostrichgirl."

Hawgirl lunged forward, but waited to judge the distance correctly. She really wanted to land her strongest punch or kick on Katma's head. She threw a jab that Katma blocked with her right hand and then threw a strong right that Katma slipped her head to the inside of. The narrow miss to Katma's head encouraged Shayera to try it again right away so after the set up jab Hawkgirl threw it the right punch again. Katma this time slipped outside Shayera's punch with surreal speed and countered with a quick left jab, again to Hawkgirl's chin.

The jabs were not hurting Hawkgirl but she was becoming more furious with each strike by Katma was able to make that she was unable to give back.

Like a twisting tornado Hawkgirl threw a quick left, right left combination of hooks at Katma Tui's head all of which Katma ducked under individually. She then tried a high and then a low kick to Katma's body that Katma just backed away from rapidly.

"Come on! Stand still and fight!" Hawkgirl shouted out, thoroughly enraged. 

Katma then calmly stood still and made a "come here gesture" with a gloved hand.

"No you come for me," Katma laughed. "But you couldn't catch a worm with those slow claws, you sickly little Sparrowgirl." 

Hawkgirl marshalled all her speed into a snap kick that caught Katma on one the thigh. Katma yelped. Instead of going with a rapid follow up Shayera spun on her heel and swung a high kick, but Katma ducked under and push blocked with her right arm, shoving an off balance Shayera to the floor.

"Face it, Tweety bird. I am faster, better coordinated and much smarter than you ever will be," Katma sneered derisively. "Every great man deserves to have a first class, high class woman by his side. You are simply second rate."

TBC

**********************************


	2. Fists of Fury

**

Training Day - Fists of Fury

"You think I'm no good, well, I'll show you." Hawkgirl said. She cocked her arm back.

The bell ending the first round rang.

"Saved by the bell," Hawkgirl muttered to Katma Tui who had turned to walk back to her corner.

Katma looked over her shoulder. "In your dreams, magpie." She continued to the corner and sat down on a stool Batman placed in the ring for her.

"Clever," Batman said stoically.

"What?" Katma asked.

"Clever strategy. Antagonizing Hawkgirl to get her angry, miss a lot of shots, and expend a lot of energy over time. You are going to take her down after she has tired herself out. Very clever."

__

Yes, thought Katma to herself while rubbing her thigh. _Time is on my side, but she's stronger than I thought and can take a punch really well. I have got to keep messing with her mind. Let her rage do the work for me. Piece of cake._

In Hawkgirl's corner J'onn tried to advise Shayera as best he could without actually probing Katma's thoughts.

"Her boxing style requires great agility," J'onn observed. "She seems to have mastered it."

"Uh-huh," Hawkgirl agreed semi-reluctantly. "She's very mobile…and fast. But she can't run forever. I just need one clean shot, and then I will clean her clock." Hawkgirl clenched her teeth in anticipation of that moment.

"Hawkgirl, you may need a different strategy."

"There's a time for talking and a time for massacreing, J'onn. All I want to do is focus on removing her head from her body. Water." J'onn dutifully handed her a bottle. 

"Hawkgirl. I know it may seem counterintuitive, but…" J'onn started.

"J'onn!" Hawkgirl took a sip and turned to face the opposite corner.

__

I'll show you who is first class, Katma Tui. I'm just as good as you or any other woman. Yeah. You fight well, and you are faster than I expected for as tall as you are. But you can't have him. Not now…

When Diana rang the bell starting the second round Shayera leapt at Katma Tui like a too tightly coiled spring that had suddenly been released. Katma flattened herself to the canvas and Hawkgirl overshot her. 

Hawkgirl did not control her flight with her wings but let gravity bring her down. She tucked her head under before before she impacted, did a forward roll, and came up standing. She turned around to see Katma standing with her arms crossed.

"Your fighting skills…they're no good," Katma sneered. "It would be better that you give up. Before you hurt yourself."

Wasting no time Hawkgirl pounced at Katma again, two fists aimed at Katma's midsection. Katma fell back smoothly and, using her feet, tossed Shayera over and back. Hawkgirl, being unprepared for the deflection of her own energy, tumbled into the ropes upside down. Katma rolled back up ready for the next charge. 

Shayera shook her head to clear it as she stood up to face her opponent again. Katma shook her head disdainfully.

"I'm sorry. That's too bad…your movements just aren't coordinated enough," Katma unhelpfully advised. "Now get up. Try again."

Hawkgirl backed into the ropes and propelled herself forward with the recoil. She landed short of Katma and leaned in for a high punch. Katma grabbed Shayera's arm with both hands and flipped Hawkgirl over her shoulder and down to the floor. Feeling her arm being twisted, Hawkgirl swept out her leg forcing Katma to jump. Katma did not have the strength to hold on.

"Well, that was better," Katma cajoled. "But you are still out of your league. Frankly, you are a dead loss"

Hawkgirl pushed herself up and quickly spun around into a high back kick that whooshed over Katma's head as she ducked. Maintaining the intitiative Hawkgirl planted her foot firmly and made a fast side kick at Katma's abdomen that made the taller woman spring backwards. Without pausing Hawkgirl leapt at Katma and while twisting in mid-air threw another side kick with the opposite foot. Katma Tui again leapt backwards deftly to avoid getting the foot in the stomach.

"If you can't even hit me even once why do you even bother?" Katma teased. "Can't you do any better than that?"

Hawkgirl, however, was forcing Katma to back up into the ropes. When she got there Shayera thrust in a high front kick, but with emergency speed Katma ducked under it. This left Hawkgirl in an awkward position with her legs split wide and one foot resting on the top rope having missed the intended target.

Katma rolled out from underneath Hawkgirl and kicked away Shayera's supporting leg. Stretched to the limit, Hawkgirl's legs collapsed and her bottom hit the floor with a thud. Katma laughed at the display. She crouched down from a distance.

"Awww. Did you fall down and go boom, chicken hawk? You are going to have to be faster than that or you'll split off one of your drumsticks next time. Ha-ha." 

Katma leapt at Shayera from the crouched position.

In a fluid motion Hawkgirl rapidly propped herself on her right knee and held up her left leg to ward off the attack. Katma, being more cautious than impulsive, paused for a second to contemplate her options and if she should even try to get around that extended leg. 

"Yes," Katma said pensively. "You have to use brains for fighting as well as fists."

Katma then extended one of her own legs out and dropped it down on top of Shayera's, effectively pinning it to the floor. Katma quickly bent over at the waist, hit Hawkgirl with a smart left jab, and then quickly rolled out of the way of Hawkgirl's furiously swung backhand.

They both rolled up into their respective stances. 

Katma at nearly six feet stood with the front of her body facing forty five degrees away away from Hawkgirl, and her left shoulder leading. Katma's gloves were held up high and close to her face largely covering the majority of her head. 

Hawkgirl took a more open stance, facing Katma almost directly with her right leg farther back and heel slighty off the ground. She was a little off balance but she was easlily able to leap into attack. She held her left arm out in front, bent at the elbow with the fist pointed at Katma's face. The right glove was pulled back cocked like hammer ready to slam into her opponent. 

It was in that brief pause when John emerged from the shower having been telepathically summoned by J'onn. 

__

I've got to get her up against the ropes, Hawkgirl was thinking to herself._ She ducks her head so fast it's hard to nail her with a good punch. She is way too fast for a head kick. That's okay though. If I can just hold her against the ropes I can finally get some shots in and there I know I can beat her. Now just to get her there and keep her there._

Katma dropped her gloves and revealed the delicate features of her pink, almost bright red face. Her short, jet black hair still looked neat as if she had not been fighting for the last five minutes. When she spoke, her high, but not quite squeaky voice, managed to project cool indifference:

"You make me laugh. From what I've seen of your actions so far you had better retire and go back to Thanagar."

Hawkgirl thrust a snap kick at Katma's thigh. In one nervous motion Katma went on guard and leapt backwards. A similar kick drove Katma back even further. When she felt the ropes against her back, Katma slipped her head to the left before Hawkgirl could hammer home a powerful right cross to Katma's cheek.

They both spun around to reposition themselves and noticed that John was now observing them from outside the ring.

"Do you really think that you are good enough, chicky?" Katma asked. "You are just a petty back alley brawler. You are unrefined. I think it is clear who he prefers. Why do you think he came and tried to rescue me? It's obvious where his heart really is."

Hawkgirl abandoned all strategy now and swung blindly with wild punches at Katma's head and body that, while closer than her kicks, were still almost completey missing their mark.

"He did it…He did it to rescue a fellow Green Lantern," Hawkgirl managed to grunt out between punches.

"Come on," Katma said skeptically. "You don't believe that. He traveled half way across the galaxy to be by my side. Face it. He will never get over me."

"Arrgh!" Hawkgirl tried to block out Katma's words but they stung enough. 

She ran into Katma and pushed her against the ropes. Katma managed to wedge a knee between their bodies and pushed Shayera back. Hawkgirl did not have the strength anymore to maintain the hold. 

Katma now brought her hands down into a more open stance, squared her shoulders a little bit and straightened up to her full height.

"Allright. You've tried attacking me both above and below," Katma stated. She now menancingly anvanced on Shayera. "Now let's see how you defend yourself."

**

TBC - Read/Review


	3. Love and Jealousy

A/N – I guess this story has to take place somewhere in between Wildcards and Starcrossed (if that isn't already obvious).

Umm…things have changed greatly since I first started this story. The orginal idea isn't so clear in my mind anymore. I'm thinking maybe I should not do the ending the way I originally intended it.

Oh…and thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story back when it was under the D.C. Heroes category. You were all very kind. Sorry, for the delay. (embarassed smile)

Now, on with the combat!

**Training Day**

**Chapter 3 – Love and Jealousy**

"What in the world is going on here?"

Hawkgirl and Katma Tui were instantly separated by an impenetrable green barrier projected by the power ring of John Stewart. He floated up over the ropes and into the ring looking perplexed and angry.

"Have you two gone crazy?" he asked pointedly.

"John!" Both combatants exclaimed at the same time. Neither of them had expected him to inject himself into the middle of their tournament.

"What's going on?" John demanded again, allowing the glowing force field to dissipate. He stood between the two women and had to turn his head alternately from side to side looking for an explanation. Katma managed to speak first.

"Just a little training," Katma said evenly, a little miffed that her planned assault on Hawkgirl had been interrupted. "I was about to show her the flaw in her strategy."

Shayera had a different explanation for this fighting session, but she didn't know how to easily explain it to John. Still, she had to say something.

"No," she said, while looking directly at Katma Tui. "It's something more important. Very important …"

"Hmmph," Katma retorted, returning Hawkgirl's gaze. "You have no idea, chickie"

"John…" Shayera grabbed John's hand and began to pull him closer so she could begin to explain. Katma bristled at this and grabbed John's other arm.

"John!" the female Green Lantern half shouted. "We have to talk."

John regarded Shayera's pleading eyes and then looked over to Katma.

"Uh…just a second, Kat." John began to turn away from her.

"John." Katma insisted, now grasping his arm with both gloved hands. "It's important."

John, however, despite the love they once shared, was now beyond Katma's control. He knew his responsibility lay with his winged lover and she seemed to be distressed about something. He had to see what it was that was disturbing her.

"Yeah. Okay, Katma." He sounded conciliatory while he still pulled himself away from her grip. "Just give me a minute." Shayera led him back into her corner.

Diana, not sure what to do finally said, "I guess that's the round then." The Amazon princess sounded the bell.

Having pulled John away from Katma's literal clutches gave Shayera quite an emotional boost. Whatever doubts Katma had put into Shayera's her head regarding John's loyalty and love for her were put to rest by this simple choice by him. She was so glad to see his radiant green irises favorably regarding her that she didn't speak up right away even though he was looking at her expectantly.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly. He ran both his hands up to her shoulders. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's hard to explain," she began. She laughed to herself at the irony of that statement. How was she to explain to someone not of her world the significance of contesting for mates? As an individual characteristic, it was something so important in her culture that it could weigh as heavily as all the other criteria of attraction and selection. Sometimes it mattered more than anything.

Among the Thanagarians, especially the traditionalists, a woman's successful defense to a mate challenge was considered evidence of a females worthiness to be a mate, an affirmation of her commitment, and even proof of her true love. What more, even though not every woman truly believed in the validity of such "proofs", it was an intrinsic tradition, that a woman dare not fail to respond to unless she sully the honor of her relationship, have her love called into question, and implicitly concede another woman the right to court her man. The ritual of such love sparring was ingrained into Hawkgirl's blood from birth and she could never let such a challenge go unmet. Yet, the subject of this particular duel was standing right before Shayera, imploring her with glowing jade green eyes to explain to him the meaning of what was going on. Her own green orbs regarded his deeply.

"John…" she began again. She paused a little trying to get the right words out. "This is…something I have to do. It's not a simple sparring match. It's about…it's about us."

"About us?" John repeated incredulously. He quickly glanced over his shoulder at Katma and just as rapidly turned back. "You don't mean… you two…? You're not fighting over _me_ are you?" John rolled his eyes derisively.

"Good, lord." John shook his head. "What has Katma tricked you into? I'll talk to her…"

"No! You can not!" Shayera seemed startled by the mere implication of his interference in the fight. She calmed when she saw the confusion in his eyes. "Oh that's right…you don't understand. If you interfere on my behalf its like you are admitting my defeat…my unworthiness to be your… John, it's not Katma, I'm glad to be fighting her. She did the right thing in challenging me out right."

John had a combined look of confusion and doubtfulness on his face.

"Umm….I don't know Shay. Are you sure? Kat can be pretty crafty sometimes. She's big into stealth and guile. It's her big _thing_ you know. I don't think you should be doing this. "

"I have to." Shayera pleaded. "Every woman has to on my planet. Oh you'd understand it easily if only you knew."

John's attitude changed abruptly then. Many years of interacting with alien cultures plus a long term relationship with a woman from another world (Katma) had made him very respectful to the traditions of other people. Even though he was very rigid about many things, John treaded very delicately when it came the morés and customs of anyone and everyone, but especially a certain Thanagarian.

"Oh. Well…if you must…" he said concernedly at first and then with a reassuring smile. "…then I'm behind you one hundred percent. But then you know that. You…"

"Thirty seconds!" Diana shouted indicating the imminent start of the next round.

"John, wish me luck." Hawkgirl took a swig from the water bottle John offered.

John looked over at Katma bouncing around in her corner looking fresh as ever. Yeah, Katma had a plan allright. John was intimately familiar with the way she thought and this was typical Katma. She had obviously studied Hawkgirl's form or perhaps learned of Thanagarian hand to hand combat techniques somehow. Yes, she would never go into something like this without being highly prepared, which she seemed to be. John sighed audibly.

He kicked his brain into overdrive trying to find a way to help Shayera without fouling the ritual. He couldn't let her get hurt. He kicked himself mentally. He had to be cleverer than Katma this time. Her close mentoring had made him into the best Lantern in the Corps in the opinion of the Guardians. She had never seemed to mind John's rise in their esteem, but maybe that was because she could always claim him as her pupil, John thought. Maybe she was concerned that he was finally, completely beyond her influence. The important thing was Hawkgirl, though. Kat was getting to her somehow…making her miss too many shots. He had to be the one to turn that around. After all if anyone knew Katma's vulnerabilities it was him.

"I wish there were something I could do to help you in…in…," he searched for words that would not seem insensitive to the importance Shayera might be putting into this.

"…In this cat fight?" Shayera helped. They both laughed at the pun. More seriously she added, "Don't worry. It has to be this way. I'll be all right." She could see the concern in his eyes and she loved him all the more for it. He had been the first man to see her vulnerable and soft side despite her tough exterior. It renewed much of her strength, and hopefully that would be enough.

"I don't know," John demurred cautioning. "Make no mistake, hun…Kat's a killer. She knows how to get in a person's head..." He paused as Shayera placed one gloved hand to the side of his face.

"On my planet, John, it is believed that…if a woman has true love…she can not be defeated by any challenger…for her man." Shayera looked wistfully into his eyes.

It was then that John knew. He knew how to unbalance Katma. It was the one gift he could give Shayera.

"Then you can _not_ lose." John said those words softly as he bent his head down gently, slightly tilted his head at an angle, grasped Shayera by the waist, and passionately kissed her on the lips.

Everybody saw it this time.

Diana had suspected. She had wondered about those two, but oddly the times when she felt most comfortable around them was when they were bickering. In the midst of such spirited competition, to see Green Lantern being so gentle with Hawkgirl… She ran her hand along her waist absentmindedly. She forgot to ring the bell. She looked over at Batman.

Batman returned her gaze, but he had already known. In the way that he always knew things, he knew this. He silently cursed GL for upping the ante. A public showing of such affection would set a precedent that would not soon be forgotten, and no one would dare accuse John of being out of line. No way.

_Crime fighting may be my obsession, _Batman thought to himself. _But to John it's a full time job. __He wears no mask. He has no secret identity. _

_And yet he seems to favor dating his fellow crimfighters. First Katma Tui and now Hawkgirl. Doesn't he know that love and crime fighting don't mix? It makes you vulnerable. I hope he knows what he's doing._

Batman frowned. He regarded Katma, who was now squeezing the ropes in a death grip. Batman suddenly realized there was a method to Lantern's madness. Katma would never be able to fight the same. She had been cracked. Batman shook his head ruefully but smiled never the less. _Very clever._

Katma was livid. She had also known, but she was not prepared to see it. She was not prepared to see the lips that she had last kissed, being kissed by…that Thanagarian. She didn't want to see this. John was making a terrible mistake, and she would beat his winged woman to a pulp if only she would stop kissing him! Katma looked over to the transfixed Diana and pounded the ropes ferociously.

"Why are you not ringing the _bell_?" Katma scowled.

Diana broke from her reverie, but did not take too kindly to being addressed so harshly. How dare this outsider try to interrupt this moment of passion between her two friends? So what if it interrupted this little match. Love was more important. It was very welcome. Diana ignored Katma, but when John and Hawkgirl finally broke their kiss she reluctantly rang the bell.

Round three began with Katma hurling herself across the ring in a furious opening strike, and for the first time…she missed. Hawkgirl crouched under Katma's opening punch and twisted herself into a strong left hook that caught Katma solidly in her ribcage. Katma took the pain, but did not pause as she flexed her upper body over into her own left hook…that whooshed over Shayera's head.

With that miss Katma had left the right side of her face open and Hawkgirl threw a strong overhand right at Katma's head. Shayera's glove made contact with Katma's face for the first time in the fight, and the shock of that event surprised both of them. Hawkgirl quickly threw out a left jab that also got a piece of Katma's left cheek. Hawkgirl was on cloud nine.

Katma quickly planted her left foot and used her abdominal flexor muscles to bring her right knee up into Hawkgirl's side. She was trying to nail Shayera in the ribcage just as Hawkgirl had hit her a few moments before. Shayera stepped forward quickly and closed the gap between them forcing Katma's knee to go behind Shayera's back and only her thigh impacted with Shayera's side.

While so close, Shayera reached over and clinched Katma around her head and brought a vicious upper cut right into Katma's abdomen. Again Katma had to take the shot, but she brought both of her hands down and swung alternating lefts and rights into Hawkgirl's torso.

"Get…off…of…me!" Katma grunted out behind each punch. She did not want to be held by this particular woman, but if Hawkgirl was going to clinch her like this she would pound her for it. Unfortunately, for Katma, she had lost the advantage of her height and reach with such an in-close exchange. It was harder for her to nail Shayera's body as it was a smaller and lower target. Katma was getting frustrated

Shayera held on to Katma for dear life with her left arm and pressed her head into Katma's shoulder making it next to impossible for Katma to get at her face. Even though she could only use her right arm and was getting only one hit for every two of Katma's, she was making the most of each thrusted uppercut into Katma's tight but now vulnerable midsection. Katma's feet were practically lifting off the ground which each punch from Hawkgirl's fist. It was unclear how much more Katma could take. She had to do something.

Katma reached around with her left arm and clinched Hawkgirl back. Thus she was restricting Hawkgirl's shoulder motion and reducing the effectiveness of the punches. However, using up that arm also cut Katma's own punching arsenal in half. She would need more. It was time to unleash her secret weapon.

"I know your secret," Katma hissed.

Hawkgirl was unsure what she heard. She tried to snake an uppercut to Katma's face but instead caught Katma in the solar plexus. When Shayera heard the resultant "oof" emanate from Katma's lungs she took the moment to ask, "What?"

What Katma announced next hit Hawkgirl solidly in the pit of her stomach and nearly took the fight out of her.

"I said, I know what your secret is. I know why you are here…and when I get through with you I am going to tell John…and he will _never_ love you again."

**- end Chapt 3**


	4. Survival of the Fittest

**Training Day**

**Chapter 4 – Survival of the Fittest**

Katma twisted away from Hawkgirl like an insane tornado.

"Would you like a clean shot at me?" Katma offered suddenly as she stopped.

"What?" Hawkgirl was beyond incredulous. Of course she wanted a clean shot at Katma. It was all she needed to win, but it had to be a trap. There was no way Katma would allow her to hit her cleanly unless there was a trick to it.

"Come on you dirty bird. If you're so tough. Let's exchange blows. Your single best punch against mine. No ducking, no evading, no blocking. Anywhere you like." Katma said slowly, almost seductively. "That's what I propose."

"What's the catch, Katma?" Shayera kept her guard up suspecting the worse. She used these moments to try to catch her much elusive breath.

"No catch," said Katma also holding her fists up protectively. "Except, I go first."

_Ahhh...so that's it, _Hawkgirl thought to herself. It was a sucker's deal for sure, but for who? Shayera knew she could take a punch, just about any singular punch, but she was weakened and never in her entirely life had a fight lasted this long. She was used to knocking her opponents out, but dragging a slugfest out like this was tiring her beyond all calculation. Besides there were the added distractions. With her years of experience in fighting, Shayera was almost certain she could knock out Katma with a head shot. She just had to get that shot in.

Katma could see Hawkgirl was ambivalent about the idea so she decided to help Shayera choose. Katma snapped out a quick left jab and quickly brought her hand back in to cover her head in the textbook form that a jab should be thrown. The jab tagged Hawkgirl's tired forehead and her return jab was absorbed by Katma's right hand. Katma's speed and relative lack of fatigue proved the point. An even exchange was Hawkgirl's only hope.

"What do you say, dirty birdie?" Katma goaded.

"Okay. Fine," Hawkgirl said finally.

Shayera took a step back from Katma and began to bring her arms down but did not completely go off guard. Katma did the same. Batman could not believe it.

"Don't trade punches with her, Katma." Batman said from the corner.

Katma just waved Batman off and turned to Diana.

"Okay, you'll be the judge," Katma said to the Amazon princess. "I get one shot. No block from her. No flinch."

"And then she goes?" Diana asked looking to her Justice League teammate. Diana knew full well that Hawkgirl could knock Katma out if given a chance. She had seen Shayera deliver incapacitating blows to villains many times, with and without the mace. It was strange, but never before had Diana wished so hard for Hawkgirl to be victorious, but Diana had to retain the veneer of impartiality.

"And then the fight resumes, right?" Shayera asked leadingly. She knew that even if by wild chance her flagging strength didn't allow her to put Katma out with one punch, a correctly placed follow up blow to the stunned Green Lantern would finish her off. It was the one advantage to going second. No recovery time for the first puncher.

"Of course," said Katma slyly as if she didn't expect there to be even a second punch much less a resumption of the fight. "Are you ready, little squab?"

Shayera nodded, but put her hand up and looked back to her corner. John was looking worried but quickly tried to look confident when Shayera turned to him. He gave Shayera a quick thumbs up and a smile even as his eyes were wide with concern for her. He then seemed to come to a decision about something.

He held up one and then four fingers. Hawkgirl got the message and nodded. They were both thinking the same way: take Katma out with a two blows. The numbers indicated punch combinations, and though they varied from martial art to martial art, she knew where he was headed. _Yeah...a primary strike to that peaked forehead... to tilt her head back and then an upper cut to the chin. Send her head all the way back and give her rotational acceleration of the brain. Knock-out city. Population: Katma. I win!_ Shayera turned back.

"Ready," said Hawkgirl confidently. She took a deep breath and prepared to stiffen her neck muscles in anticipation of the soon on-coming punch. She had to be ready to take the most important incoming blow of her life.

Katma stepped a little closer to Hawkgirl in almost tiny quarter steps; measuring the exact distance to the perfect punch for her reach. She concentrated her eyes on Shayera's head as if she were going to take it off her shoulders. She took deep breaths while opening her hand wide and then squeezing it into a tight fist a couple of times.

"You ready?" Katma repeated, smiling confidently to herself. She then nodded her head in just a little bit and slightly softened strengthened her voice. "I am Katma Tui of Korugar. Green Lantern. This is the 'Kung-sie fist'."

With that Katma drew her fisted hand back to her waist. She took a deep breath and maintained eye contact with Shayera until the last second. Katma then dropped her eyes and then with a sudden rush bent her knees and leaned forward in the same fluid motion. Her right arm launched up and forward from her side and aimed itself at Hawkgirl's midsection. Katma exhaled all the way with a violent scream of, "Eeee-yah!" shouted from her lungs. And with that, the full accumulation of Katma's energy, strength, and will-power were concentrated to a single straightline force into Hawkgirl's rib cage.

A sickening, audible crack was heard throughout the room. Shayera's eighteenth rib snapped. Katma had made a perfect body punch.

The impact threw Hawkgirl backwards into the ropes and onto the canvas floor in a lump. She was not moving.

"You knew her anatomy well," Batman said when Katma returned to her corner. "You concentrated your force perfectly."

"Yeah," said Katma simply turning to lean on the ropes, pain and exhaustion resonating in her voice. Batman noted that Katma's fist was now drooping at an angle.

"Did you shatter your wrist?" he asked. "Well J'onn can bone stitch it after."

On the floor Shayera reeled in pain on the edge of consciousness. Through a blur of misery her mind detected the fuzzy words coming from Diana. She was counting.

"One..." there was a pause "...Two..."

Diana was deliberately counting slowly. She was overemphasizing each counted number with an elaborate stroke of her arm. Diana looked over to Katma's corner to see if there was any reason for her to pause because of Katma fouling the count by not retiring to a neutral corner, but no such interference was forthcoming from the woman. Katma had disdainfully turned away from her fallen opponent, confident in the inevitability of the outcome.

"...Three..."

"Hawkgirl!" J'onn said her name from just outside the ropes. "Do you wish for me to concede the fight?"

"...Four..."

"John...oooooooh," Hawkgirl gasped through gritted teeth. It hurt to breathe "Need...John."

"I'm here Shayera...I'm here." His voice came from the other side of her head from where J'onn was. She twisted her head to see his eyes pooling up with pain as if it were his own.

"...Five..."

"Promise me," she grunted. "Promise me that, if I pass out, you won't talk to Katma before you talk to me."

"Huh?" John was confused, but his own anguish at seeing Shayera hurt like this (over him no less) was devastating him.

"...Six..." Diana was finishing out the ten-count that would spell Hawkgirl's defeat.

"Promise me," she insisted with a noticeably forced effort.

"Okay," John said sorrowfully. "I promise. Please...just stop now."

"...Seven..."

Shayera reached up to grab a rope to pull herself up with. The motion caused almost catastrophic pain. She had to admit the brilliance of Katma's plan. Having faked Shayera into believing a headshot was coming Katma had delivered a withering body blow. Specifically targeting a rib can never guarantee a knock out but a broken rib will deliver unrelenting, debilitating pain. With her rib gone it would be impossible to move, much less throw a punch, without the devastating agony.

"...Eight..."

Diana felt as desperate as the situation Hawkgirl was in. She didn't want to see Shayera lose like this...not now...but what could she do? Diana looked over and could see that Katma was hurting from the exchange. Diana was still bent down in rhythm with the count and she whispered to Shayera.

"Come on Shayera. You can still beat her..." Diana said softly and then in even more of a hushed whisper she gave a more desperate plea. "...Hera, please give her strength." Diana then stood to give the penultimate count.

"...Nine..."

Maybe it was the look on Batman's face that told Katma something was amiss. Maybe it was the halt in Diana's counting. Katma turned around.

If Katma had never felt fear in her life, she was now recognizing the grip of trepidation on her heart. Hawkgirl was standing up. Her left hand covered her fractured rib. With her right she wiped away a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. In the black recesses of the hawk mask, Shayera's eyes were squinted in a fury of dark hatred. There was nothing but revenge set in those orbs. She advanced in short but steady steps. The pain had to be excruciating. Each breath had to be a new adventure in throbbing agony, and yet she kept coming.

Katma gripped at her own stomach. The look in Hawkgirl's eyes was that unnerving. Katma brought her left hand up in a defense posture, but was reminded by a warning glance by Diana that the next shot was all Hawkgirl's. Katma forced herself to leave the sanctuary of her corner and meet Hawkgirl in the middle of the ring. Shayera spoke first.

"Good punch, Katma," Shayera grunted through tightly clenched teeth. "Very good. Have you been practicing that long? 'Kung-Sie Fist' was it?"

Katma said nothing in reply. Hoping that Hawkgirl would hurry up and get it over with, she braced herself for what was to come.

"Nothing to say, Katma?" Shayera snarled letting her fury control her pain. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Hahaha..." Katma forced herself to laugh, hoping the sarcasm in her chuckle would mask her growing panic. "Yes, the 'Kung-sie fist' technique. I learned it from John. Didn't he teach you that? He is the one who showed me."

"Really?" Hawkgirl said matter-of-factly, the pain allowing her to breath only in short gasps. "Did he ever teach you..." she paused here not just for a strained breath but for dramatic effect. "...the 'Talons of the Hawk' technique?"

Katma did not reply to this rhetorical question. She just stood there transfixed.

"No?" asked Shayera almost coyly, slightly shaking her head as if it was a pity. "I am Shayera Hol. From Thanagar. Hawkgirl. Member of the Justice League."

Now, with a fluid motion and all at once Hawkgirl swung her arm in a full circle. From a rest at her side, her right hand went back behind her, up and over her head and then back down in front of her and came down onto Katma's left shoulder.

In the same instance Hawkgirl let out her sharpest, loudest, shrillest Hawkgirl scream, "Eeeeeeeeeeyahhhhh!"

Upon impact at the point where Katma's shoulder met her neck Hawkgirl's fingers at the tips penetrated her gloves, penetrated Katma's costume and pierced Katma's skin until her they were pinching the base of the very nerves that ran down the side of Katma's body. Katma screamed.

Shayera withdrew her fingers, and held up her hand in display. Three fingers stood naked out of the glove and were dripping Katma's dark red blood. Shayera bared her teeth coldly.

"'Talons of the Hawk.'"

"Fight on!" shouted Diana, indicating the resumption of the contest.

Katma struggled with the pain, with the sight of her own blood, with her inability to use her left arm, and the numbness throughout the left side of her body. She fell back into the ropes. Behind her John stood motioning to Shayera. He had his fist to his forehead as if indicating that was where Hawkgirl should strike. It made little sense to Hawkgirl but she had to trust him. Katma was severely wounded, but Shayera was only slightly better off with a busted rib, a probable punctured lung, and God knows what else.

Hawkgirl circled for the kill. She edged closer to Katma who looked prepared to defend herself with her right leg or parry with her right hand now held up to jab/block. She was dazed, wary, hurting, and in trouble. While balancing on the top rope Katma swept out her right leg in a clearing kick. "Back off, chickenhawk!" she warned.

"What's my name?" Shayera asked in a deceptively patient voice.

Whether it was an attempt at a sarcastic insult or from dizziness from the pain, Katma gave the wrong answer.

"'Something-or-other' Hol...HawkSquirrel," Katma sneered. It was the last mistake she would make of this fight.

Hawkgirl gave her all into a quick lunge that propelled a fluid overhand right. The punch connected solidly with the center of Katma's smooth pink-red forehead. Katma was propelled backwards into the ropes and then recoiled forward by the elastic rebound. Because she was already unconscious the motion began to throw her face down to the mat, but Shayera, not realizing her opponent was already out cold, was quickly behind her and followed her down to finish her off. Grabbing Katma by the back of her jet black hair Shayera began to repeatedly slam Katma's head into the canvas, all the while yelling the same question over and over.

"What..." SLAM "...is..." SLAM "...my..." SLAM "...name!" SLAM

Batman, realizing his fighter was unresponsive, threw in a white towel from the corner.

"We concede," he said over the concussive sounds of Katma's head hitting the ring floor. Diana was already trying to peel Shayera off.

Hawkgirl found herself flying backwards off Katma's prostrate form and could see J'onn kneeling quickly to help the unconscious woman. Shayera whirled in a painful daze and stopped on the eyes of John as he steadied her.

"Did I...?" she began to ask as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

"You won!" John finished for her as she fainted dead away from completely realized pain and sheer exhaustion. John bent his knees and let her fall into his arms gently. He scooped her up and held her closely to his chest as he carried her to the sick bay.

**-** **end Chapt 4**


	5. Epilogue

**Training Day**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Shayera woke up to the crackling sound of the bone knitter repairing her broken rib.

"How ya feelin', champ?"

Looking up to her right John was standing by her side holding her hand and smiling.

"I've felt better," she said groggily. She winced as another fragment of bone was adhered back into its place.

It was warm penetrating sensation as J'onn worked the stick of the bone knitter slowly along the length of her 18th rib. Ultrasonically vibrating, the wand straightened the break of her calcium and marrow back into correct alignment.

"Is Katma all right?" Shayera tried to sit up, but John held her with a firm hand on her shoulder. She was a little startled at her sudden recollection of the end of the sparring match. Hawkgirl had left Katma unconscious on the floor.

"Easy, Shayera," John said soothingly. He had to keep her from moving in order for J'onn to do his work accurately. "Katma is okay. She's comatose."

Shayera turned her head to glance over at the other table of the medical bay. There, just as John had said, lay Katma Tui. She was rested unmoving under the blinking watch of a several machines that monitored her heart and other organic activity.

"It's okay, Shay." John reassured her. "Korugaran physiology is a little bit complex. Her brain conks out easily if you strike her precisely on the forehead. It's a sort of defense. The brain sort of shuts down and contracts to protect itself from further damage."

Hawkgirl looked back into his eyes. She wondered how he must have felt betraying Katma like that.

"Thanks, John," she said softly. She moved her hand to the side of his face. "I didn't want to really hurt her. I..."

"Finished," J'onn interrupted as he completed the work on Shayera's ribcage. "You need to rest for a while, Hawkgirl. The internal marrow of your rib bone needs to self-repair. You will be quite sore."

"Okay," Shayera agreed. "Thanks, J'onn"

John sat down on the examination table next to her gently. He leaned down close to her and stroked her hair.

"Shay," he began. "I have to leave you for a little bit to take Katma back to Korugar."

"What?" The announcement had taken Hawkgirl by surprise.

"Kat can be brought out of her coma safer and quicker with the help of her home planet's technology," John explained. "Besides I won't be long. Don't worry I haven't forgotten my promise. I will just drop her off and return. I won't talk to her."

John bent over Shayera. With his fingers he gently brushed back the forelocks of her red hair, and then tenderly kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Love," he said softly. "I will be back soon and then we can celebrate our victory. Then you can tell me what you needed to. The trip is fairly short by 'ring' speed. I will be back way before the Kaznian peace conference that Batman wants us to protect. Okay?"

John straightened back up before standing up but Shayera followed him up until she was sitting upright on the bed. She took off her hawk mask.

John found it harder to leave now. He looked back into her light green eyes. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her weakened torso up. Shayera wrapped a hand around his head and pulled him close. Once again they kissed in the medical bay with the shining blue earth as witness to their embrace.

"Hurry back to me...love," Shayera said breathlessly when they parted. "I'll be waiting for you."

Hawkgirl watched as John enveloped Katma in the green glow of his power ring's energy. When they had left the medical bay Shayera put her mask back on and slipped on a hospital robe. She stood at the large panoramic window that overlooked the earth. A glowing green globe encapsulated John and the sleeping Katma emerged into her view. John waved as green translucent ball receded into the distance.

Shayera placed her hand on the cold surface of the glass. She pressed her forehead against the transparent window. The condensation from her breath left two misty circles. Her lips narrowly brushed the glass as she spoke.

"Hurry back to me, John...because I love you."

* * *


End file.
